Yin Li Baen'Und
Yin Li Baen'Und''' (Yin, Lee, Bay-en Uh-nd')''' is a Norowareta ("Broken Curse") Banshee Cleric of Undeath and Circle of Chaos Druid in the Firebreathing Kittens Guild. Description Appearance Yin Li has milky white skin with markings that shift between red or blue, the former in colder climates, and the latter in warmer climates. Her eyes are alabaster white, and her hair is black and constantly flowing as if moved by invisible currents. She stands five feet tall, weighing a meager eighty pounds, though she typically floats one-to-five feet off the ground, not only avoiding obstacles, but being disconcerting to many. She is four hundred years old, though she has only been a Norowareta Banshee for a little over two hundred years. Prior to being cursed during death, she was a Drow. She typically wears her black and silver vestments over the rather drab ash grey and black tunic that still has the unmended hole over her heart where the ritual dagger had been used to sacrifice her life. Her Firebreathing Kittens Guild tattoo is on the back of her left hand. Her holy symbol, a red, burning skull amulet, rests around her neck. She carries around the backpack holds most of her items, a leather pouch at her side that contains most of the others, and typically has her long shovel and sickle in her hands. Sometimes she is seen pulling a simple box of an unknown type of wood out of her backpack and checking on whatever remains inside it. Personality Yin Li tends to shame and guilt over every mistake and failure, preferring the quiet of graveyards over the hustle and bustle of cities. She struggles during interaction with others, often saying or doing things that disturb or confuse people, but she firmly believes in honesty to the extent that she would rather be silent than outright lie when asked a question. She loves the natural world around her, even if she does tend to relate more to the remains and decomposition over the possibility of common pets such as cats and dogs, though despite having a fair bit of knowledge of Underdark flora and fauna, she prefers to remain above ground when able. She has recently gained two pets, poisonous blue and black frogs, which remind her of her former life. While she can't directly touch them, she likes to feed them and gently rub their backs with a cloth which she uses to apply their poison to her weapons. Biography Background Yin Li Baen'Und was born to the Baen'Und House under Godshead Mountain, as the youngest of four daughters, to her mother, Jallik Baen'Und and her father, Yariin Baen'Und. Being more frail and being uncomfortable with lies and subterfuge, she was frequently berated by her family, and kept out of plans to advance the house status. Her eldest sister, Ymarra, perished when raiding a high elf village, which moved her next eldest sister, Ihnra, to become first in succession. Her remaining other sister, Jaella, did not even try to hide her disgust with Yin Li's lack of action during that battle, where she was to finally wet her blades for the first time, nor her discovery of Yin Li's quiet rebellion after several high elves from that village were turned into slaves. Over the course of two years, Yin Li came to know one of those slaves, Maelyrra Melithnanea, an acolyte of Corellon Larethian, as more than just chattel meant to serve her family. Maelyrra tried to convert Yin Li to serve Corellon, and while she still does not, she respects the deity more than most drow, in large part due to the efforts of the woman she had grown to secretly love. Over time, she expressed her love for Maelyrra and that love was thankfully reciprocated, but their union was fated to end in disaster. Jaella caught the two women in the throngs of intimacy without being noticed several times, implying to Yin Li that she needed to fall into line, without mentioning what she had seen. As Yin Li ignored her, and even started making plans to request Maelyrra be freed in order for her to ask Yin Li's parents for their blessing, Jaella saw her sister drifting further away from drow culture and noble standards. In secret with her parents, Jaella suggested that the next sacrifice to Lolth by the Baen'Und House be Maelyrra. The day of the sacrifice, Yin Li was not awoken with everyone else, and rushed to join the uncomfortable ceremony, expecting admonishment from her parents and sisters, but was terrified when she saw Maelyrra restrained on an altar, about to be sacrificed. Despite Yin Li's attempt to dissuade her family, Jaella shouted angrily at her about her sister's betrayals, forcing Yin Li to admit to her relationship with Maelyrra. None of her family or their servants and slaves around would side with her, and when Yin Li tried to stop the sacrifice of her beloved, she was sacrificed as well, then cursed to serve her family in undeath as an enslaved banshee. For several decades, Yin Li could only mourn the things she was forced to do, begging every deity to hear her pleas for justice and release, that she might join Maelyrra once more. Vandria Gilmadrith heard her prayers, and promised her the rest she sought, if she would serve as her cleric and agent in the world for as long as she had been a part of her family and allowed other sacrifices and evils when she had known deep down that they were wrong. A life saved for each life she had allowed to perish. A year for each year she did not act against them. All while carrying around the remains of her beloved, broken and burned into bone flakes, chips, and dust, contained within an urn that she presently has hidden in the floorboards of a derelict house on Godshead Mountain. Yin Li is now only twenty-eight lives from reaching the number needed for her release, and has passed the number of necessary years. With each new life saved, she feels both hope and dread for the potential of seeing Maelyrra once more, worrying abut losing the few friends she has made in The Firebreathing Kittens Guild, as well as the possibility that her beloved has come to hate her in death for her failures. In addition to her work within the guild, Yin Li tends to the closest graveyards as she can, as well as helping out with carpentry and masonry needs when she sees them, attempts to convert others to serve Vandria Gilmadrith, and collecting alms for her temple. The Firebreathing Kittens Guild Saskahorn Aranea, Imeri, Yin Li, and Zelek ascended Mount Hokkaido to find a young boy's father, facing the danger of the Saskahorn. Suklaa Despite all assurances to the contrary, our party was told the tranquil canopy city of Suklaa had hidden troubles... Seeking out danger below, Imeri, Mortimer, Moxxy, and Yin Li face beastly and primal savagery with determination and cunning. Relationships Maelyrra Melithnanea Her deceased beloved, Maelyrra Melithnanea was a high elf acolyte of Corellon Larethian who was slain as a sacrifice to Lolth by Yin Li's family house. Category:Firebreathing Kitten Category:Saskahorn Category:Suklaa Category:Cleric Category:Druid Category:Banshee Category:Gravetender Category:Undead Category:Drow Category:Elf